cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilmore Skywalker
"Leave no enemy standing!We end this now!"- ''Wilmore Skywalker Jedi Master '''Wilmore Starkiller Zayn "Wil" Skywalker ( 48 BBY-138 ABY) ' was born in 48 BBY on Tatooine to Gregory Skywalker and Marine Skywalker with his twin brother Kool Skywalker .He was the third child out of 122 children..His father was a Jedi Master at the time of Wilmore's birth.He was discoverd to be Force Sensitive when he was 4.He joined the Youngling Clan of Tra'cor in 36 BBY.When Will turned 14 in 34 BBY he was chosen by Rik Banthaslide to become his Padawan .He became a Jedi Knight in 26 BBY. Wil was the ladies favorite when he was young . Wil"s father Greg was the creator of the jedi order . He has three brothers .They were Kole and Rain . Kole and Greg left rain .So , now Wils family is at war with Rains .Wil is sadly related to NoahOO Skywalker . Wil has a clone captian named Retrac Bob . Retrac is Wils best friend .Wil is often a clown . He jokes alot even when he andhis master Rik are in bad positions in missions .Rik has always looked out for Wil .They both like going on Starfighter missions . Sky Battle of Quell In 23 BBY ,Wil , Rik , and , Retrac were in the hangar of the jedi temple having fun . Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan , Anakin Skywalker , called for Wil , Rik , and Retrac . As soon as Wil heard this , he quickly got on his strfighter and left .Rik and Retrac were right behind him .Wil was joined by one of his good friends , Anakin Skywalker. Wil and Anakin were both good pilots .They were both on a rampage with those vulture droids and Retrac was with his troops in the Republic Shuttle . They were helping them with the vulture droids but Wils master , Rik , starfighter was badly damaged and was losing power . Once again , Wil saved his master . Rik then crash landed on the hangar . B'attle of Geonosis' In 22 BBY , Wil and Rik joined the battle of Geonosis . They were on their starfighters . Once they got there Wil did something crazy . Instead of landing on the floor , Wil got out of his starfighter and was skydiving .Rik joined him . When he got there , Wils friend , Anakin Skywalker was with Padme Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi killing all t he geonosians . When Mace Windu took out his lightsaber , Wil and Rik took out theirs . Wil and his brother , Derek Skywalker , were back to back killing all geonosians . Then , Master Yoda came with all the troops and Wil saw his friend , Retrac bob , and greeted him . Rik did the same thing . Rik , Wil , and Retrac escaped in the Republic Gunship . That same year , Wil married Allie Dwyer and chose his padawan , Redge Burnjunker who would later date his daughter J .But if order 66 happenes Wil will have his allys and the force with him. Wil also wants to say Gwen Stacy is hot !!! BTW Wils friends , Josh , can fly ! 'Mission to Mortis' In 19 BBY , Wil was with his family in his father's cruiser . They were all having a party and Wil was obviously flirting with Nightra Portglide , a family friend .Wil's friend , Jacen Zetblaster contacted him and Wil's brother Derek .He said he needed help with the Mortis father , son , and the daughter . Instead of Will and Derek only coming ,Wil's son Joshua Skywalker (CWA Name Joshua Skywalker1) who is Derek's nephew came wiith Greg (Wil's father) , Luke (Cwa name Soap11 Skywalker) , Phillip , Kevare , and Nightra .Each of them left in 2 separate Jedi Shuttles.Along the way they meet up with Wil's uncle Kole and his cousins Kool (CWA Name Kool Skywalker1)and Lorana (CWA NAME Lorana Azurebot).They came to join them.As soon as they land on Mortis , Wil and Derek found Arc Trooper Jacen Zatblaster on the floor out cold.Jacen had only a broken arm and broken ankle.Wil then got his Umbaran Bark Speeder out.Derek then yelled "Wil wait " but he was already gone .They then followed Will with their speeders .But the Skywalkers lost track of him.Will then found the Monestary , went inside and activated his sabers.Wil then says "I thought Obi Wan , my good friend Anakin , and ahsoka beat all 3 of you ".The Mortis Father then answered 'You silly Jedi those weaklings can't beat us".Wil then got his lightsabers out .The Mortis son the used that little knife thing to attempt to kill Wil .Wil then jumped and kicked The Mortis Son in the head .The Mortis Son enraged jumped and Wil caught his leg then punched him in the stomach .Wil then said "Come at me piece of dirt".The Mortis Son then got angry then striked at Wil .Wil kept on dodging his attacks and eventually Wil punched The Mortis Son and he flew to the feet of his father .The Mortis Father was very angry and he threw lightning at Wil off guard .The Mortis Father then said "How do you like that Skywalker ?" Wil was only yelling "AAAHHHHH" .But then , all they hear are speeders .Wil's little brother , Derek, jumped out of his speeder , kicked The Mortis Father and said "Its over mountain head ".Their father Greg then said "Nice Entrance Son". Derek then replied saying "Thanks Dad" .Kole then said "Are we gonna kick their butt or what ? "Then Greg replied saying Skywalkers , ATTACK!!!!!!!" All the Skywalkers charged . Derek picked up Wil and said "You ok bro ?" Wil said "Never Better"Wil then kicked Mortis Son in the face and stabbed him.Greg force push Mortis Father of a mountain and Derek chopped Mortis Daughter head off.They then came back to the cruiser and continued the party. 'Destination:Dathimo'r One month after the mission to Mortis,Wil was preparing to leave for another mission.A more dangerous one.His kids came running after him.Jade(Jemma Streamglider CWA),his oldest child,said"Dad u can't do this!" His second child Josh(Joshua Skywalker1 CWA) said "Yeah dad, she's right!"Josh's twin,Selven(Selven Skywalker1) ,came and said "Dad, i came six miles running after you. He said gasping for air.Wil replied "Sorry kids,but i have to.It's my duty as a Jedi."He then force pushed them back to their Coruscant home.His droid,R3-T3,followed him all the way to the Jedi Temple.Once he got there, he saw his brother Derek, (CWA COOL Derek Skywalker)(though idk how to put his name in blue so u could click on it and visit his wiki page) greeted him.He was like"So why are you going to Dathimor?" asked Derek. Wil replied saying "Personal buissness." Derek Skywalker then said "Can i please please come with you to Dathimor? Dont make me do the puppy dog face." And Derek did that ridiculous face. Wil force pushed him to Phillip(Again idk how to put his name blue so u could click on it and visit his page).COOLPhilip Skywalker said "Hey!" Wil replied "Whoops.".He met up with his Master Rik,Rik's clone commander Hale Sward(thts his CWA Name),and Wil's Clone Captian/Best Friend Retrac Bob (thts his CWA Name).Retrac said "I got THE TIGER ready " in tht ridiculous clone voice. The Tiger was Wil's ship just like Anakin and the Twilight.The four friends quickly entered the TIGER.Wil was piloting the ship.BTW when he tells u to put your seatbelt on, u better put it on.True story ask Derek.They headed strit for Dathimor. Rik(CWA Rik Banthaslide) asked Wil "Having second thoughts?" Wil replied "Hardly"2 hours have passed and they reached Dathimor.Retrac then said "This place stinks like Hale in july exposing himself." Hale replied "Shut it or I'll make you shut it!" And the 2 began to fight.Wil was growing angry "YOU GUYS, STOP FIGHTING!!!!"The two said "Sorry sir."They all went on their mounts but was ambushed by sith apprentices.The sith were quickly defeated by yours truly.I knew there was 10 of them so i just used my lightsaber combo.Rik asked "How did you do that Wil?" "Just a little trick I picked up on Kashyyyk.They all looked up on a mountain.Behold Darth Maul.Wil then said "Just what we were looking for." Maul replied "Brother, what do we have here?" Savage then said "Oh thats another Skywalker.First time i fought him, he beat me.Suddenly a whole army of sith came."Damn" Wil said. Maul then said"ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!" The two Jedi and two clones fought but it wasnt enough.They eventually got captured by the ugly brothers.They were each put in different cells.Retrac was up first.He was beaten by Maul and Opress and whipped.Maul then asked "Tell us where is the Skywalker base?!" Instead of answering his question, Retrac spat blood in his face and smiled. Maul replied 'That wasnt very nice now was it?" Opress then punched retrac in the stomach and threw him to a wall.Opress then said "Brother, lets get the other clone." Maul replied "Good idea maybe he will tell us where the Skywalker base is." The two then went after Hale.Opress threw Hale out of the cell.He was beaten just like retrac.Opress then said "TELL US WHERE THE SKYWALKER BASE IS CLONE!!!" Hale said "Never...." Maul said "Do you really want to die?!" Maul choked Hale and slammed him on a wall."Great,now he's unconscious." "Brother what are we supposed to do now?" Savage asked. "Now,we get the two Jedi" The same thing happened to Rik and Wil. They were both beaten but Wil was beaten so badly."Now Skywalker, tell us where your base is !" Wil spat in his face. "Never ......." He was beaten again.Rik was taken back to his cell.The brothers put gas in Rik,Retrac, and Hale's cells."You dont want your friends to die right , now tell us where the Skywalker base is!!!" Wil looked out the window and saw his Brother Derek's Delta-7 Starfighter , smiled and said "Never." He then turned himself backwards , kicked Mauland with the handcuffs he had on he freed himself by kneeing Maul in the face and the chains broke. Savage tried to punch Wil, but Wil kneed him in the stomach and punched him to a wall.He then saved his companions . Retrac said "Really Wil, could have done that an hour ago." Wil replied "Sorry, got caught up in the moment . Derek broke in with his Starfighter.Wil and Rik got their lightsabers back."You guys fight Savage ,I get Maul alone. They all nodded.Maul tried to kick Wil but failed.Wil punched him in the robatic leg and force pushed him.Maul grew angry and impatient."Why you ......"And the 2 began to clash again.Not knowing of Wil's power,Maul made a HUGE mistake.He tried to underestimate Wil.Wil had the upper hand.He kneed Maul in the face, punch him,did a lightsaber combo, and force pushed him.He fell on his knees and said "It's over ..........." Derek replied saying "Not yet big bro, we still have Savage."Derek punched Savage , Rik kicked him in the stomach, Retrac and Hale shot him from a distance, and Rik and Derek force push Savage to the Sith academy statue and it fell on him. "See bro, you should have included me." Wil replied "Yeah, yeah ,yeah." Retrac said "Sir, we should include him in our missions more often." They all agreed except for Wil."He has his own duties with Phillip.They all went back to the Jedi Temple in the TIGER.Then, the friends reported to the council. Rik said "Mission succesful."M,ace Windu replied "Master Banthaslide, your old Padawan looks tired."Wil said "No Master Windu,Ifeel alright. Mace then said "Please Master Skywalker, I insist take the rest of the week off ." "Well alright." And he bowed and went home to rest.THE END -Clone Wars theme- 'RELATIONSHIP WITH SARL GUNDARKTHRASH' After his break up with Allie Dwyer,Wil began to have romatic feelings for a girl named Sarl Gundarkthrash.Then one thing led to another and Wil asked her out and she accepted.They dont get time for each other due to Wil's Jedi duty.Word has it Wil is planning to propose to her.TBC Back Home. Wil was having a normal day at the Jedi Temple.He was stuck at this VERY boring council meeting.All he wanted to do was just go home and sleep until something occured.He started having flashbacks of his past.(Plz note tht for the next couple of stories Wil is having flashbacks ).This flash back was about the time he went back home to Tatooine where he met his best friend,Anakin Skywalker."Wil, wakeup!" a teenaged Wil heard after his father called for him."Wait,wha- am i late?!" said Wil."No...." a voice said across the hall."Derek, I know thats you.You should really stop that it's getting annoying"."Anyway,heres your breakfast big bro."Kool(CWA Kool Skywalker1) went to Wil's room."You giving me a ride to the Jedi Temple?"he asked.Wil replied "Nah,I got better plans to do with my weekend,you guys wanna come with?" Kool and Derek looked at eachother and nodded.They packed up and met Wil at the hangar of their father's Coruscant hangar."Derek,mind if we take the Spitfire?" Derek replied "If it's for road trips than hell yeah!"The three brothers got in the ship.Wil was piloting.Kool then asked Derek "How do you have the Spitfire and your only 10?" Derek replied "What can I say? I'm a good pilot."Derek turned to Wil."So where we going?" Wil replied "We are going to me and Kool's Homeworld Of Tatooine." "Oh man, its sandy over there!" And does Dad know we are going to Tatooine?" The twins looked at eachother and turned back saying "Nope."And hours have passed and they reached their Tatooine Mansion.They got out of the ship and their uncle Kole(CWA Kole Cometspanner) was standing there."Does Greg know you guys here?" Kole asked.The 3 brothers looked at eachother saying no."Well....." Kole said.And they all went inside.Wil was done unpacking.He went up to Kole in the balcony."Uncle Kole , I'm not trying to be rude or anything,but why exactly are you here?"Wil asked.Kole replied "Well,Tusken Raiders are working with Heron and they took over all of Mos Eisley." " So now that I have told why I am here,so why are you here?" Kole asked. "Well , me and Kool came here to catch up with some old friends and Derek just wanted to come along." " Ok Wil , tomorrow we are going into town." Kole said "Get some sleep." "Yes Uncle Kole." And so Wil went up to his room.8 hours have passed and Wil could smell the breakfast Kole was making.He went downstairs after he brushed his teeth and muttered "Morning."Derek was watching tv.Wil grabbed a plate and sat next to Kool.Derek then said "Man Uncle Kole,you really know your way around the kitchen."Kole replied "Thank you Derek."When everybody was done with their breakfast,they got dressed.They all went to the garage and Wil got out his landspeeder and everyone climbed aboard.They soon got into town.Wil,Derek,and Kool saw this boy being bullied by an alien named Shebulba.Wil stepped in and said "Leave him alone." Shebulba looked at Wil and said "Skywalker? it's been years since the last time I saw you."Kool stepped in and said "Shebulba,last time I saw you was when Wil made you cry at that pod-race."Shebulba replied "Ah yes Kool Skywalker." And he then noticed Derek."I see Gregoryy and Marine had another Skywalker son.Derek replied "Shut up before i feed you to the damn rancors!"The brothers then beat up Shebulba and he ran away.Wil asked the little boy "Are you ok?" And the little boy said "I am now." Derek said "Hey I'm Derek and these are my brothers Kool and Wil otherwise we are known as the Skywalker Brothers."Oh sweet we have the same last name!" the little boy said.The Skywalker brothers look at him confused."I'm Anakin,Anakin Skywalker."Oh ok."Kool said 'Hey um Anakin get on my back and show me where you live so we can take you there."And so the Skywalkers took Anakin home.Kole contacted them saying"I found their base."Wil.Kool,and Derek quickly mounted the landspeeder.When they got there,Kole was already killing the Tusken raiders.The brothers looked at eachother and nodded and activated their lightsabers.That was Derek's favourite moment of the trip.The Skywalkers were dominating on the Tusken Raiders.They were easily outnumbered sadly and they were captured.They eventually were encountered by Heron."I finally will know how it feels like to kill a Skywalker."Wil replied "Over my dead body."He grabbed the Tusken's neck with his handcuffs and kneed him and he was easily released.The others did the same.They got their sabers back and killed all of the Tusken Raiders.The Skywalkers then dueled Heron.She force pushed Derek and Kool.Kool landed on his feet and said "How weak."The Skywalkers did the family combo and they won the duel.Heron escaped in a pod like she always does.Wil then said "Thats not the last of her we have seen......"The next morning Kole left a note saying that he had left to Coruscant alone in the middle of the night.The Skywalkers packed and entered the Spitfire and went back to Coruscant.When they returned,their father was not pleased.Kool and Derek said "It was all Wil's idea" and so Wil was grounded for a month."I swear I'll get you guys back."Kool and Derek then said "Yeah yeah yeah."THE END- Clone Wars theme- 'Battle for Ryloth' In 29 BBY, a twenty year old Wil and newly Jedi Knight was training in the Jedi Temple.His brothers Kool and Derek were observing.Obi-Wan came and congradulated Wil on becoming a Jedi Knight.He also said the council had a mission for him,Luke(CWA Soap11 Skywalker),Kevare(CWA Kevare Skywalker),Phillip,Rik,Kool,Aari, Nightra and Derek.Wil asked Obi-Wan "When does this mission start?"Obi-Wan replied "Now."Kool and Derek went down.Derek asked "Big bro,what gives?" Kool said "Ya what did Obi-wan want?"Wil replied "Guys change we goin on a mission but they did'nt tell me the details."Derek and Kool looked at eachother and nodded.They all got changed and met Wil at the Traning room.Sarl(CWA Sarl Gundarkthrash) was going up to Wil and said "Can't wait for our date tonight hun!" Kool and Derek looked at Wil and stepped back.Wil said "Yeah about that-" Kevare interrupted and said "Guys lets get going , we have a job to do on Ryloth." Sarl asked Wil "What's he talking bout?" "Sarl,babe, not so loud you want to let the other Jedi know we dating? guess not but I can't go on the date I have to go to Ryloth for 2 weeks on a mission." Sarl got mad and kicked Wil in the nuts and walked away.Kevare,Derek,and Kool tried hard not to laugh.Kool and Kevare picked up Wil and took him to the hangar. Derek asked "Ok what's the mission?" Phillip replied "Starfighter mission and then we gonna go down to the planet ourselves." Luke said "We going cause we heard Rain's hideout is there." Wil grew angry and wanted Rain for himself. "I GET RAIN, THE REST OF YOU GUYS JUST BACK OFF!!" Night said "Wil calm down."Wil replied "Fine....." And a cruiser picked them up.Night,Wil,Aari,Luke,Kool,Phillip,Rik,and Kevare parked their Starfighters inside.Kool and Derek were playing video games,Night and Aari were watching Coruscant idol,Kevare and Luke were armwrestling,and Phillip and Wil were training.Hours later They alighted on Ryloth.They went to their base and got their Starfighters fueled up.Derek said "Why can't I join the mission?" Aari replied "Cause you did'nt bring your starfighter." Wil said "I'm gonna make it up to you bro,you gonna shoot the guns of the cruiser." Night,Luke,Kevare,Phillip,Rik,and Aari looked at each other and said "ARE YOU CRAZY ?!" Rik said "Wil,you just found out I'm your son from the future,and with all due respect "father" are you crazy?!" Phillip,Luke,Night,Aari,and Kevare all agreed with Rik.They all asked Kool what he thinks. Kool said "I think its perfectly normal."Derek said "Yeah II'm a good Pilot."Phillip said "Fine....."They all met at the cruiser.Kevare said "Ok,Wil.Me and you attack from here.Kool and Luke there.Night and Aari in the skies.Phillip has to try to get aboard the enemy ship.Derek has to make sure no buzz droids or B1 Droids are on the ship."They all agreed and so Wil ran to his starfighter.Rik was'nt there he had to stay on land to help the troops fight.The space battle was massive.Kevare and Wil were shooting down those droids like nothing.Kool and Luke had buzz droids so they opned their cockpit and sliced the buzz droids themselves.Derek was like "Yeeha!!!"Derek was shooting them and having fun like a twelve year old would do.Night and Aari were dominating down there.Kool,Wil,Luke,and Kevare crashed there way through the enemy ship.Once they crash landed,they were ambushed by an army of manga guards.The manga guards were easily defeaed by them.They made their way to the elevator.They went up stairs and they saw Rain looking at the battle through the glass.Wil's eays turned yellow and he jumped to attack "WIL,NO!!!!" said Kevare.But Wil ignored him and striked at Rain.Rain kicked Wil and cut his arm off and force pushed him to Kool."You are weak Wil....." said Rain.Wil was crying in pain.Kool got up and put Wil aside and force pushed Rain.Kevare,Luke,and Kool locked their sabers with Rain.Luke said "Is that all you got?!"Rain grew with rage and punch Luke back and force pulled a bridge on him.The ship was blowing up. Rain kicked Kool and Kevare.Rain was trying to escape but Kool said "Oh no you don't." And ran after him.Rain threw cargo at Kool but he kept and dodging and eventually got hit in the face with one."Self destruct in 10 seconds." Kevare got up and said "Crap!"He picked up Wil and force grab the bridge off of Luke. "Seven,six." He threw Wil and Luke in a pod that sended them to the cruiser. He picked up Kool and put him in a pod with him.Phillip said "I just hope they can make it....."And they did.Kevare made contact to Phillip that said they go out safely.As soon as they got to the cruiser,They places a robotic hand on Wil (as seen on the slide show ).Rik,Night,And Aari met up with the others.And so Wil fell asleep ...........- THE END -Clone Wars theme -(Wanna see the rest go to part 2 ) 'Battle for Ryloth Part 2' The battle rages on.(Btw this is one week later).Wil was laying in bed and woke up in noon.The others were so amazed of how he had survived.Kevare said "Guys today is the final battle."We can't back down.Theres too much at stake."Derek looked at his brother who has been through a lot of stress lately."Hey Wil,Sarl called in last night after you fell asleep.She said Josh,Selven,and Money (CWA DUELIST SKYWWALKER) had the Rancor pox."Wil replied "God dammit,now I have to pay a freaking medical bill!"Phillip said "Language." and gave Wil his breakfast.Kool was sneaking in a Ryloth girl into his bedroom and everybody heard the noise they were making."Kool, what are you doing up there?" asked Luke.Kool replied "Um just studying some ancient moves."Aari then said "Well can you please keep it down up there?"Suddenly they got a call from Xavier Thorten,a clone captain."Sir, we need your help!"Kevare asked "Xavier,what's going on?!?!""Sir,we have been ambushed by Rain's army.This has turned into a HUGE ground battle!"Wil heard what Xavier said and quickly put on his clothes.He put on a glove that looked like a human hand.The Skywalkers got prepared.Derek left in a RX-200.Wil got a Republic Gunship out and the others went inside."Everyone take a rocket launcher!" said Aari."Very ture we need to help Wil."Kool said "Yo bro open the 2 doors so we could shoot the vulture droids!!!"Wil replied "You got it bro!"Wil opened the doors and the Skywalkers were striking back.Kevare was in the second cockpit behind Wil.He jumped out and quickly was slicing the vulture droids.It was raining and the Skywalkers were force pushed by Rain.The gunship crash on the floor but they easily survived.Wil was bleeding in his nose and Night gave him a cloth."Here Wil,that should stop the bleeding."Wil replied "Thanks."Wil looked at his right arm,the one that Rain cut off.He then saw Rain on the biggest mountain deflecting all the attacks.The heroes took out their lightsabers and met up with Xavier.Wil asked him "You ok man?"Xavier replied "Yes.Thank you for asking sir."Wil's eyes were focused on Rain.The Skywalkers sliced through the drids while Wil was attempting to climb the mountain.Derek was shooting down the vulture droids.Night and Aari were doing teamwork as well as Luke and Kool.They heores then saw Wil climbing the mountain.Kevare said "No.....not again!"Phillip put his hand on Kevare's shoulder and said "It's his destiny alone.We can't help him.Face it the boy you trained is now an adult."Kevare looked at Phillip and said "Your right...."And they continued to slice down the droids.As soon as Wil got on the top,it started to Rain.His eyes turned yellow.He looked at his right arm and said "You did this to me you bastard."Rain replied "I did it to teach you a lesson.Not to mess with me."Wil's hair went down and turned similar to Derek's cause of the rain.Wil activated his Saber(at the time he had one) and so did Rain.They were preparing to fight a climatic battle.Wil then striked at Rain the the 2 began to fight.Wil was already losing.Rain punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the face.He grabbed his leg a slamed his body on a rock.Wil was bleeding in his mouth and nose."Is that all you've got old man?" Rain was full of fury and locked sabers with Wil.Wil punched him and drop kicked him.There was no blood and Wil was angered.They locked sabers again.Wil was striking hard at Rain and he was impressed. "Kevare has taught you well young Skwalker."Wil replied "I have become more powerful then you could ever dream of Rain.I trained nonstop."Rain force ligtning Wil but Wil blocked with his Saber.Wil drop kicked him , took off his maask and kept on punching him till he saw some blood.He saw blood but when he saw Rain's face he said "Ok the mask goes back on."Rain kicked him in the stomach and blood was coming out of Wil's mouth.Wil spat some blood in Rains face and punched (the blood was to create a distraction).The 2 warriors locked sabers again then Rain realized something.Which was Wil was winning.Rain swung at Wil but Wil grabbed his hand and broke it and punched him.Rain's blood was gushing out cause Wil punched him with the robotic hand.Wil kept on striking hard.The others were winning the war.Derek saw the man who was responsible and got his sniper out.Derek shot the man sand said "Just like what my brother Wil says 'BOO YA"!!!Wil was beating the crap out of Rain.The battle got to a point where Rain feel and Wil got his hidden blade out."Rest in piece you bastard!!"Wil stabbed him but Rain did'nt die,instead he did a force explosion which knocked out Wil from the top of the montain.Rain escaped in his ship.Luke said "He'll run like he always does and the Skywalkers won the battle.They took Wil back to coruscant and he woke up in his room.He fewlt awesome and his father Gregory said "I am proud of you for sticking up to Rain and giving him a run for his money." Wil smiled.He woke up from the flashbacks in the Jedi Temple.Yoda asked "Master Skywalker,Bothering you something is?" Wil was quick to say no and? Ki-Adi Mundi said "Master Skywalker we are sending you to Kamino with your little Brother Derek to Kamino.Wil said ok.- THE END -Clone Wars theme- Nightkept on Kamino In the April of 19 BBY,Wil came running to Master Yoda."MasterI sense a plot to kill the Jedi."Yoda replied "Ahyes Skwalker,gifted with the lightsaber you are,great leader you make,you might misread something."I'm sure it's nothing young one." Wil bowed down to him and said "Thank you."Yoda asked if Wil was ready."Yes master,I have known Athan nightkept for a long time now.I know every little tricks of his.Of course I'm ready."Wil went with his Padawan Redge in a cruiser.He was telling him stories of when he and Athan were kids.Kool and Derek contacted Wil on a holo."Wil,we just came out of our mission on Aldeeraan.Now it's time to play your part." said Derek " I'll be there in about a month." replied Wil."Master,what was that all about?" asked Redge "Nothin."The two Jedis left in a Jedi Shuttle.When they landed,Derek was waiting for them in the rain with his starfighter parked."Bout time you guys showed up." said Derek."Yeah,yeah,yeah."Redge looked up and said 'Um guys,I think theres trouble here!"Wil and Derek nodded at eachother and quickly took out their sabers.Redge took out his.They were fighting the sith and were winning.Derek looked up at a building and saw Athan standing there glancing at Wil."Oh shit....." said Wil."What did Rain do to you?" said Derek.Athan just jumped down and got his saber out.Derek,Wil,andRedge did the same.Athan said"Wil......"Redge jumped and clashed sabers with him.Athan cut of his arm and stab him in the right lung."REDGE NO!!!!" said WilWil was filled with rage and clashed sabers with Athan.Derek went to check on Redge.Wil punched Athan,kicked him in the stomach ,and elbowed him in the throat.Athan then spat blood out."You should'nt have done that."They both quickly clashed sabers again.Wil punched Athan and stabbed him."This galaxy is better off without you." said Wil.Derek and Wil both watched Redge and Athan slowly die.Greg ,their father,contacted them.'Is everything alright sons?" Derek and Wil looked at eachother and Derek responded "No.Athan and Redge are both dead."The bodies were taken to The Skywalker mansion.They had a proper funeral.-THE END- Clone wars theme - 'Order 66:The Rise of the Empire' TBA Category:Skywalker Legends Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Master Category:Lifetime Members Category:Jedi General Category:Skywalker Reborn legends Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Human Category:Chosen one Category:Warrior Category:Republic Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Rebellion Category:Jedi Leader Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Pilot Category:Imorrtal Category:48 BBY Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Member Category:Assassin Category:War Hero Category:Saber Master